


Another Dark Path

by Boysn



Series: Mink Week 2015 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has a wonderful life with Clear that comes to an end very abruptly. For Mink Week Day 2: Angels/Demons. I did demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dark Path

**Author's Note:**

> As with all event works this is unedited, so mistakes are probably aplenty. Also, I did this in 15 minutes so don't judge me too harshly. It's really more of an opener than a drabble.

Killing Toue was cutting off the snakes head, or so Mink had thought. 

Autumn was setting in and the chill was just enough to enjoy hot cocoa. Mink and Clear decided to visit the farmer's market for-

“PUMPKINS!” Clear exclaimed picking up the orange squash for Mink to see. The Native smiled and gave a slight nod. Clear hugged the pumpkin to his chest, claiming it. 

Mink walked around to see the other vegetables and ponder over what to make for dinner. Life was the domesticity he had always fantasized about. Clear made his life bright and healed his wounds. They were lovers in every sense of the word and the best part was Mink could feel the feelings reciprocated. Clear loved him just as much as Mink loved Clear. 

“The role of a housewife is not what his model was made for, you know,” a voice crept to Mink's ear. 

The Native's head whipped around so fast his hair flew from one shoulder to the other. Next to him, examining an ear of corn, was a bespectacled Japanese man. Mink stared at the stranger who seemed engrossed with the corn. He knew what he heard and he knew this man was not his friend. 

The other man placed the corn back in its pile, “I was expecting you to ask questions aloud, Mink-san, but I'll answer your silent ones too,” he said flicking his eyes up to Mink's glare. “I'm Takahashi, Toue's beneficiary, and that robot belongs to me,” he said pulling an envelope from his breast pocket and holding it out to Mink. 

Mink hesitated as the words settled, “What?” he asked in disbelief. 

Takahashi pressed the papers into Mink's limp hand, “I own that robot. These court orders prove it. I'm taking him with me,” he said turning and briskly walking away. 

“Mink-san!” Clear yelled and Mink immediately turned to see two figures in white masks grabbing Clear. The pumpkins in his arms fell and splattered. People around moved to avoid the commotion. 

Mink ran towards Clear as a black vehicle pulled into view. It was all happening too fast. Within seconds Clear had disappeared into the car and they were speeding away. 

“MINK-SAN!” He heard Clear calling to him. Mink chased till the car was out of sight. His mind racing he looked down at the papers clutched in his hands. Pulling out the documents he frantically skimmed over them. He recognized them as property titles, like for a car or boat, but these were for a robot. At the bottom of the last page it stated 'Owner: Takahashi Daisuke'

The wind blew harder as the path before him grew darker. It was happening again but this time was different. He brought his coil up and opened it to his contacts. This time he had people to fight with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea but I would never have the time to flesh it out and finish it T_T.


End file.
